The Only Exception
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: Lucy is an average little demigod. With some trusting issues, after a certain few incidents in her childhood. She swears never to fall in love or sing about love. But that all changes when she meets her one and only exception. Maybe if people can change, promises can change too. Song-fic. Drabble. OC/OC. Hints of Apollo/Hyacinth and Orion/Artemis. Please R&R.


**The Only Exception**

**Warnings**: Rated T for some language, mentions of character death and adult themes. It's pretty mild though. Time skips! The song isn't mine, none are any of the characters except the Asahis' and BB. This is set after the PJO stories, where the Gods are now allowed to visit their children. Also, this is going to be stretched out and drabble-ly, so sorry.

* * *

**Olympus. December 21st, 2015: Winter Solstice**

* * *

"Just shut up already, Apollo!"

"C'mon, little sis!" A certain Sun God exclaimed, not caring that they were in the middle of the Solstice on Olympus, in the Throne Room...in front of everyone. To be fair, they hadn't all been there when the arguement started, and neither had noticed their family gathering yet.

"I told you," Artemis said, through gritted teeth, "Don't call me _little_ sis. We are twins, I was born first! And I am not discussing this with you now!"

Apollo sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't get why you're all worked up. It happened bloody centuries ago! I told you I'm _sorry_ about Orion. But you can't keep avoiding this topic!"

"Oh yes I can!" Artemis fumed, "And don't say his name!"

"Orion, Orion, Orion," Apollo said childishly, "Seriously, you were the one who killed him-"

"I KNOW that!" The Huntress snapped, angrily. "I can't change the fact that I killed him. But what about you, Apollo? What about Hyacinth? Or Coronis?"

Artemis had realized her mistake almost immediately, though she'd never admit that, when she saw her twin's expression change from frustration and confusion, to complete, crushing grief. "That was low, Artemis." he said to her in a cold, but slightly shaky voice. The Moon deity couldn't remember the last time her brother had actually called her by her name.

Before she could say anything, Apollo flashed out.

* * *

**California: Several Hours Later.**

* * *

Lucy Asahi was laying in her bed, already half-asleep, as it was already way past bed time, when she heard voices outside her room. She had woken up earlier with a stomach ache, probably from the flu that was going around.

"What are you doing here? It's four in the morning!" She heard her Mommy's voice exclaim in a shouted whisper, she sounded upset, tired and worried. That was weird, she was normally happy all the time.

Then, a familiar voice pleaded: "I just want to see her, just for a few minutes, please?"

"Apollo, are you crazy? Get out, before you wake her and Alex up. She's sick. I can't just let you-"

"So? If she's sick then I have every right to see her." Then her door opened, and she shut her eyes at the bright light. When it dimmed down, she saw her Daddy looking down at her. He was smiling, looking happy to see her, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was something sad about it. "Hey, baby girl." he said, picking her up and swinging her around.

Almost instantly, she felt her sleepiness and sickness wash away, and giggled, "Daddy!"

She didn't get to see her Daddy a lot, but she still did every so often, and that made her happy. She couldn't help notice how she looked more like him then Mommy. She had her eyes, not the colour though, they were a turquoise-y colour, but they were the same shape. She had hair that was blonde like his too, only a different shade. He had sun-kissed golden-ish hair, and her's was strawberry blonde.

She didn't mind though, since her Daddy always told her she was pretty, especially when she had her pigtails, that made her happy too.

"Do you want to go watch the sun rise?" he asked her, lightly.

Her eyes widened, "Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, hold on then." She did as she was told, and closed her eyes without him having to ask. Her Daddy was special, magical, she knew that a long time ago, like, since forever! But it was a secret how special he was, no one outside the family was allowed to know.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were at the beach. That's what she liked about living in their new town. It didn't snow until late in January, and even then it was still not very cold out. Lucy hated the cold.

"I like the winter, except when it's cold." she said randomly to her Daddy, and he chuckled. "What's the point of winter if it's not gold out?" and she shrugged, "All the flowers die when it's cold out." she said, as though it explained everything. Which to her, it did.

"I guess that's a good point." He allowed, and they settled down in the sand, looking at the sky, his arms were tightly holding her, but she didn't mind. Maybe he was worried about something? Her Mommy held her tight when she was upset.

* * *

_**When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry, and curse at the wind. **_

_**He broke his own heart,**_

_**And I watched, as he tried to reassemble it.**_

* * *

"What's your favourite flower?" Apollo asked, later on, it was early, but she still didn't feel tired. She felt full of energy, like she always did around her father.

She answered without missing a beat, "Hyacinth. They're pretty, and colourful, and they smell nice." she saw her Daddy tense up, and frowned slightly when he started to stand, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just... Over there, wait right here, okay?"

His voice sounded strange, and she didn't trust it, but nodded, "Okay." Now, as a general rule, the four-year-old didn't like to lie, especially not to him. But she thought he was being weird, he sounded really upset! Lucy stood up, she trailed after where she saw him go, and found Apollo leaning against the cliff, he was muttering to himself, and crying! She heard him cursing somebody, not someone she knew though.

'_What's a Zephyrus?' _She wondered briefly, but shook it off. She saw her Daddy pull something out of thin air, but she was more then use to that by now. It was a big stone...disk? That was odd, to her it looked like a Frisbe. She had never seen anyone look so...broken hearted before.

She wouldn't know until much later why that was.

* * *

_**And my Momma swore, that she would never let herself forget.**_

_**And that was the day, I promised, **_

_**I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.**_

* * *

An eleven-year-old Lucy sighed as she walked past her mother's room while getting ready for school. She was sitting on her bed, crying, her head in her hands.

She knew why: It was because of her recent divorce with er step-father. They had been fighting for years, but this was the day when it was finalized.

It hurt her too, though no one seemed to notice that. She had been hoping they would stay together, and up until recently they had seemed to be doing alright. Then the screaming matches in the middle of the night would start up again, throwing things, and occasionally...hitting.

That made her think back to the day so long ago, the first time she saw her father, Apollo, cry. She knew now it was because of Hyacinth. At the time, she had thought it was just a flower, she had no idea he was a person. She also hadn't known her Daddy was bi-sexual, but that was the least of her concern at the moment.

She decided then, that she hated love songs. She wouldn't ever sing about love, as she planned to become a famous singer someday.

She'd never fall in love either.

* * *

_**But Darling... ****You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception. **_

_**You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception...**_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in!"

Lucy glanced up from her medical textbook, Greek, of course, when she heard knocking on her cabin door. At the age of ten she had a scary encounter with a Cyclopes, and her mother almost immediately sent her off to Camp HalfBlood. Four years later, and she loved the place more than her actual childhood home.

The door swung open, and there was a tall boy standing there. Dark brunette hair and bright green eyes, with an olive complexion. He was lanky, and dressed like he was going to a frat party.

Immediately, Lucy's face lit up, "BB!" she jumped up from her bed and rushed forward to hug him. Her boyfriend of a year and a half, Beau Bently, was her closest friend and the love of her life. He was an easy-going, metrosexual (in her opinion) party boy who was a son of Aphrodite. But if you called him Beau, or anything but his nickname 'BB', he'd skin you alive and feed you to the Harpies.

She knew it was silly, getting all gooey and lovey-dovey over a guy, especially him, considering almost everyone loved the Aphrodite kids, but they had immediately clicked. They both loved flowers, shopping, music and fashion. And he'd been the only person from a new cabin to immediately be kind towards her, and the fact that they'd been together for this long already and he hadn't hinted that he wanted something 'else' proved to her maybe he wasn't so bad, after all.

She couldn't help it, but she fell in love with him.

* * *

**_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts, an_****_d we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, o_****_r keep a straight face. _**

**_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortale distance. And up until now, U had sworn to myself, that I'm content with loneliness._**

**_ Because none of it was ever worth the risk._**

* * *

"BB?" Lucy asked, hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"You love me... don't you?" she asked, softly.

BB frowned at her, and turned to face her, "Of course I do." he said, seeming baffled by the question, "I thought you knew that. Why are you asking?" his tone wasn't unkind.

Quite the opposite in fact. So much so, that she ended up confessing everything to him. What she heard her father say and saw him do, her mother and step-father's divorce, her swear to never fallen in love and the countless times she considered joining Artemis and the Hintresses, just so she would have a strong grip on herself.

He sat there, listening quietly and patientlly. When she was done she was in tears, and he pulled her close to him, and kissed her softly. "Lucinda," she would have socked him if it were anyone else for calling her that, but instead she just focused on him, "I swear I won't hurt you. I'm not leaving you, and I'm not going to die, alright?"

Lucy nodded slowly, and held onto her boyfriend as though her life depended on it.

* * *

_**Well, you are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception.**_

* * *

Five years later, in college, Lucy had never forgotten about her promise.

She never, ever did sing about love.

However, she did sing about BB, because to her, that was something entirely different then 'just love' all together. That was _true love_.

He'd been there for everything after all, ever since she was ten. He'd even gone to her mother's funeral. It still left an ache in her chest, thinking of her suicide. She could only imagine how Apollo must feel, and she hoped he didn't blame himself for it. No matter what he said.

It wasn't his fault.

He'd loved her, and that was enough at the time.

* * *

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't...**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ooh ooh...**_

* * *

Twelve years had passed.

Now, thirty-one years old, Lucy and BB had their own children. Three handsome sons, and their two gorgeous twin daughters.

Lucian, Kenneth, Ravi, and Belle and Phoebe. All of them were perfect in their own way, and all of them had been given specially chosen names. Because the two of them were just weird like that.

They had been so happy together for twenty one years, and their life only got better. However, Lucy never forgot that things changed fast, so she never let herself become vulnerable. Deep down, she still had the hurt and fear, but she was learning how to live with it like others.

She couldn't help but think of how bad she might have turned out if things had gone differently.

She didn't want it that way though. She never wanted to fall in love.

But BB was her only exception.

* * *

_**You are, the only exception. **__**You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception. **__**You are, the only exception. **_

_**You are, the only exception. **__**You are, the only exception.**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing. **__**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
